The present invention relates to traffic control equipment and more particularly to an electronic warning system designed to allow an emergency vehicle operator to control a traffic signal that includes a strobe light/receiver unit attached to an existing traffic signal and a transmitter mounted to the dash board in emergency vehicle which transmits an activation signal to the strobe light/receiver unit to activate the unit and to over ride the existing traffic signal to generate a green signal in the direction of the oncoming emergency vehicle.
It is often necessary for emergency vehicles to navigate intersections with utmost speed to arrive at a location in a timely fashion. In order to expedite travel through the streets of a city or the like, it would be desirable to have a clear-cross crossing system which would allow an operator of an emergency vehicle to gain control of a traffic signal and to cause the traffic signal to generate a green light in the direction of the oncoming emergency vehicles so that the emergency vehicle could rapidly transit the intersection. The transmitter would include an intensity adjustment mechanism for allowing a user to adjust the frequency and intensity of the transmitter to activate the receiver/strobe light unit from varying distances.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a clear-cross crossing system that includes a strobe light/receiver unit attached to an existing traffic signal, and a transmitter mounted to the dash board in an emergency vehicle which transmits an activation signal for overriding the operation of the existing traffic signal.
Accordingly, a clear-cross crossing system is provided that includes a strobe light/receiver unit attachable to an existing traffic signal controller and a transmitter mounted to the dashboard in an emergency vehicle that transmits an activation signal to the receiver unit for overriding the operation of the existing traffic signal and causing the existing traffic signal to illuminate a green light in the direction of the oncoming emergency vehicle. In a preferred embodiment, a transmitter includes a frequency and intensity adjustment knob for adjusting the frequency of the intensity of the transmitted signal.